


fun

by KristiLynn



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and H.G. spend the night at Myka's parents house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Oxoniensis' porn battle 13 back in 2012 but only recently found this. But thankfully it still holds up.

Myka was almost asleep when she felt a pair of lips on her shoulder.

“My parents are in the next room.” she whispered.

“So?” Helena leaned up on her elbow.

“They could hear us.”

Helena leaned in to Myka, “Isn’t that the fun?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“You never snuck boys over when you were in school?”

“No.”

“No?” A smirk spread across Helena’s face,

“Helena, we can’t--” Myka began but Helena silenced her with a kiss and began to slide her underwear off.

“Relax.” She ran a finger up the inside of Myka’s thigh and against her clit. “We’re going to have some fun.”


End file.
